Oneshot Songfic: Uma vez num sonho
by SamiraMcClain
Summary: As almas deles já se conheciam... Quando? Onde? Uma vez num sonho..." SasuHina.


**Oneshot – Songfic Uma vez num sonho.**

**Nome: Uma vez num sonho.**

**Música:**

**Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**

**Desclaimer ²: Essa música foi tirada do filme a Bela Adormecida da Walt Disney.**

**Shipper: Sasuke e Hinata.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

E lá estava ela, no banco do parque. Sentada de pernas cruzadas, com a calça jeans escura ocultando as pernas sinuosas. A blusa de mangas compridas, branca, com uma jaqueta bege por cima. _Perfeita_... Pensava ele, observando-a de longe, apoiando seu corpo no tronco de um carvalho próximo. Ela lia um livro. Os olhos exoticamente perolados acompanhavam as linhas do livro que lia com rapidez e ela parecia não ter dificuldade.**  
**

Tirando algumas fotos, ainda que de longe, pareceu aguçar algum instinto da garota, ela ergueu os olhos, tentado localizar a origem dos flashes que ele disparava. O fotografo simplesmente, escondeu-se atrás da árvore. Logo, ela começou a cantar, uma música tão bonita que seus ouvidos quiseram acompanhar. Fechou os olhos, apreciando a voz melodiosa dela. A voz mais perfeita que ele já tivera ouvido.

**Foi você o sonho bonito que eu sonhei  
Foi você eu lembro tão bem você na linda visão  
Que me fez sentir que o meu amor nasceu então  
E aqui está você, somente você a mesma visão**

Era possível sentir que ela cantava com o coração, não se importando com quem passasse por ali. Ela cantava, hipnotizando, involuntariamente o garoto. Aproximava-se devagar, para não assustá-la. Ela não notava tal aproximação do garoto, até sentir um hálito quente em seu pescoço. Levantou-se bruscamente, olhando para ele. Perdeu-se na imensidão daqueles olhos negros.

- Desculpe... Não pretendia assustá-la. – Disse ele, contornando o banco, ficando novamente próximo a ela, vendo-a recuar.

- Oh, não... Não foi isso, é que você é... – Ela não completou, ele a interrompeu.

- Um estranho? – Ele sorriu de canto, vendo-a assentir, ruborizando. – Mas não se lembra? Já nos encontramos!

- Nós dois?! – Perguntou, assustada.

- Claro, você mesma disse... – Ele se aproximou, segurando em sua mão, impedindo-a de recuar. – Uma vez num sonho... – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, causando-lhe arrepios.

**Foi você o sonho bonito que eu sonhei  
Foi você eu lembro tão bem você na linda visão  
Que me fez sentir que o meu amor nasceu então**

**E aqui está você, somente você a mesma visão  
Aquela do sonho que eu sonhei...**

- Por favor... Me diga seu nome. – Ele suplicava no ouvido dela. Era tudo novo para ele, ele nunca tinha se atraído por nenhuma garota, era sempre ao contrário... Elas se atraiam por ele.

- Porque eu deveria? – Perguntou, desviando o olhar.

- Porque nossas almas já se conhecem. – Ele pegou delicadamente no queixo dela, obrigando-a olhar para ele.

- Hi-hinata... Hyuuga Hinata. – Ele sorriu ao ouvi-la gaguejar.

- Hinata... Lugar ensolarado. – Ele sorriu, ainda a olhar para ela.

Ela perdia-se nos olhos tão intensamente negros. Eram misteriosos e tão bonitos. Possuíam um certo brilho, parecendo um céu escuro com uma única estrela. Com certeza, a estrela mais brilhante. Sua mão fora parar no rosto gélido daquele rapaz. Os dedos finos acariciavam com curiosidade e ao mesmo tempo, com delicadeza. Ele fechava os olhos ao sentir o toque suave dela.

O aroma delicado que ela emanava penetrava nas narinas dele, deixando-o inebriado. Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso consigo. Sem resistir mais, ele selou a distância, colando seus lábios com os dela com urgência. O rapaz insistia mentalmente que queria provar mais e mais do doce dos lábios dela.

De olhos arregalados, ela resistia no começo, logo, entrelaçando timidamente o pescoço do moreno, retribuindo ao beijo. Fora surpreendida novamente quando a língua dele pedia passagem, mas que se surpreendera agora, fora ele, quando ela concedeu a língua dele a passagem para adentrar em sua boca. Uma batalha entre as línguas ocorria. Ele explorava cada centímetro da boca dela. Ela soltava um gemido abafado quando a língua aveludada dele adentrar em sua boca.

- A propósito, o meu nome é Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. – Disse ele, colando sua testa a dela.

- Meu príncipe Uchiha... – Ela sorriu, roçando os lábios nos dele.

Era estranho como mal haviam se conhecido e já estavam trocando beijos e caricias. Na verdade, eles já haviam se conhecido... Uma vez num sonho! O desejo era grande. Um desejava os lábios do outro. Era uma paixão estranha...

Ele fora tirado de seus devaneios, pois ela selara distância entre ambos os lábios, iniciando outro beijo quente. Ele sorria durante o beijo, mesmo sendo pego surpresa, retribuía com todo prazer. As mãos dele foram parar na cintura dela.

-

**Eles já tinham se conhecido... Quando? Onde?**

**Uma vez num sonho...**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Oneshot curtinha pra vocês. *-* Espero que gostem gente.**

**Eu vi o filme da Bela Adormecida e pensei como ficaria se fosse SasuHina.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Reviews? :D**

**Beijos, **_Sam_**.**


End file.
